This invention relates generally to a system and device for conveying. More specifically, the invention relates to a unit handling roller conveyor system driven by an external direct current (“DC”) motor with an integrated controller.
Unit handling roller conveyor systems generally comprise sections, or zones, made up of conveyor frames supporting individual rollers. The rollers of each zone are driven by a motor, and transport items from one end of the zone to the other. Each zone may have separate controls, and the zones and associated controls are connected with other zones to form a larger conveying system. Further, a central controller may oversee and control operation of the conveying system.
Coordination between zones requires communication of commands as well as feedback related to the operating status and loading between zones. Each zone may receive, for example, a command related to the speed at which the zone is to be driven, the direction of travel for the zone, and status of the presence or absence of items in the zone or in one or more adjacent or near-by zones. Historically, a separate conductor has been provided to carry individual signals between zones. As the size and complexity of conveying system has increased, the size and complexity of the cabling has similarly increased. The increasing amount of wiring adds time and cost to installations and requires mounting considerations to secure the wire harnesses to the conveyor system.
In recent years, networked communications have been introduced to reduce the amount of wiring in the conveyor system. The zones may be interconnected via a suitable communications cable, significantly reducing the amount of wiring required within the conveyor system. Although networked communications reduces zone-to-zone wiring, it generally does not reduce the amount of wiring within a zone. Within each zone, the network is connected to a controller having a communication interface configured to transmit and/or receive data from the network. From the controller, discrete wiring is still required between the zone controller and each of the motors and sensors in the zone.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a conveying system with further simplified wiring to reduce the time and expense associated with materials and installation.